For the love of X Games
by Liz007
Summary: Bella, Rose and Alice have been into motocross for the last 15 years. Follow them as they learn what it takes to make it to the X Games. Sometimes love can get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Bella wake up, we are going to be late. Alice moaned in my ears.

Agh Alice it is still early give me another hour. I am busy having the most amazing dream ever.

O now you have to wake up and tell me I want to know Alice screamed

I am Bella Swan 22 year's old brown hair and brown eyes nothing special except for my motocross skills. Alice Bardon is a pixie from hell, Short spiky hair with big golden eyes. Rosalie Hale the sexbom blonde with blue eyes. We have been friend since kinder garden. When we where 8 we decided to ride motocross, after we saw a movie. Our parents are almost never home since we were 10. They started a company called BHS advertising. The three of us learned to lean on each other we were family not blood related but no one can ever come between us.

Alice where is Rose?

I woke her up already she is in the shower getting ready. You know this is a big day for all of us?

Don't remind me I am so nerves it's not even funny.

Bella we are all going to be great in our event today. I can't believe we have been doing motocross for 15 years already. And you know when I tell you something to never bet against me. Alice said

That I did know but I will never admit it to her dammed Pixie. How she is able to stay on a motorcycle is beyond me she is just too small. But she has been the freestyle champion for the last 5 years. I can't believe she is able to do all those tricks. She taught me a few have so say the 360 is the best ever

Rose is the current Super cross champion, and today she will be competing to qualify for the next round. I just know she will be great she have been practicing a lot lately

Well me I do the Enduros and trails. It is a combination of supercross and freestyle. If we qualify at the end of the season it is X Games baby. And heaven knows we have been waiting along time for it.

Good morning bitches. Are you ready for today? And you Bella! She is pointing that finger at me. Get the hell in the shower I don't want to be late!

Ok Rose I will, just relax I said to her. She can be a bitch if she wants to be but I think the stress is getting to her. She always gets this way before a race.

I got into the shower and let the warm water wash over me. Now I got nerves thinking about the race. I don't want to disappoint my friends or myself. Maybe if we get on the cover of a magazine our parents will be more home.

We just finished collaged. I got my degree in journalism, Rose hers in marketing and Alice got hers in fashion. We are not going to use them very soon we just wanted to have something to fall back on if our dreams did not work out. Not that we are going to have to work one day in our lives with the big trust funds our parent gave us.

I finished my shower and got dressed in a spaghetti strapped shirt and yoga paints. We will be putting on our gear in a few hours so no need to doll up.

Do you want to grab breakfast at the café on the corner? I could really use one of their coffees

They both noted their heads. We packed our gear and went to my car. I got a Hummer the other day so that we had enough space for all our things. Jake will be on the track with the truck and our bikes. He and Nessie was our on site mechanics if something went wrong. We prefer to work on our own bikes but on race day it is just too much of chaos. Jake and Nessie have been married for a year now. Wish I could find love like that someday.

**EPOV**

I and my cousins went a little bit large last night. I have a bit of a hangover today. I can't believe today is race day. Jasper, Emmet and I have been training since January. Jasper is going to nail freestyle today and Emmet super cross. I will be doing Enduros and trails.

I groaned as I turn around and felt my morning wood reminding me that I have to get laid. It has been a while. I turn and look at the clock O fuck we should get up it is only 3 hours before the first race, and that means Jasper was first. Then Emmet which means I am last. It is going to be one long day.

I got up and made sure the other two is up. Jasper was in the shower while Em was still snoring the house down. I got a bucket of ice water and through it on him.

What the fuck! Emmet yelled. O shit he is going to kill me now. Edward you are so dead man I am going to get you for that one.

Sorry Em but we need to get moving. Jasper is in the shower already his race is first and it is in 3 hours.

Ok Eddie I am up now but my head is fucking killing me. You ready for today?

Yes as I will ever be and you?

Yes, but something is bothering me what the coach said yesterday. There is a chance that we will be riding mix and we all know that this not a sport for women.

Just think of it this way Em they are not women but butches without penises. I bet that they all are ugly anyway. No pretty girl will ride on a bike in gear it wont be their style.

You have a point there bro. Ugly bitches will ride bikes so that will help so I don't get destracted.

Jasper came out of the shower, while Emmet got up and went in the bathroom. Good Morning, are you nerves yet? I asked

Nope you know me I don't get nerves. Jasper said. He was right about that he never gets nerves. He is in complete control of his emotions. How are you feeling this morning, last night was a little tough?

My head is sore but not to much, I think Emmet has a worse hangover them me. I said.

I bet you are right; you need to get ready Edward I don't want to be late.

I got into the shower and just tried to relax and think about today. We need to win every time if we want to get to the X Games. We have been riding since we where 5 years old. Crap it's been 20 years. We only started to compete 4 years ago after college.

I finished and got dressed quickly. Man I need a hangover breakfast and strong coffee. We put everything we needed in Emmett's Jeep before heading out to crab breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

We just finished breakfast and we are on our way to Port Angels.

Alice was busy looking for the new Kings of Leon CD while Rose just stared out of the window. I could not help to think that maybe we are missing something in our life but I am not sure yet.

I found it, Alice said. We need to listen to nr 2 Radioactive first it always get me pumping.

Alice you don't need music to make you a ball of energy you always have been one Rose and I laughed while Alice just stuck her tongue out at us.

I did not forget Isabella so tell me about your dream?

It was really amazing I was winning the X Games; you should have seen me I had a new world record I said with the biggest smile on my face.

Bella you really need to have sex, I mean come on dreaming should be about having wild rough sex and not the X Games. Rose said.

I know I should get laid, it has been a while. But you both know that you have not seen some action in a while either.

I just parked the car when Jake phoned telling me that he was half an hour away, we should check the tracks so long.

Ok ladies; let's go see the tracks Jake should be here in a few.

We all got out of my care and walk over to look at the freestyle track since Alice was first up.

I have a good feeling today I am so going to kick ass, Alice yelled.

Me too, I have been so focused this morning what about you Bella?

Shit I don't know I want to be positive but I have this feeling that's telling me something strange is going to happen.

Alice and Rose just rolled their eyes at me.

Jakes here I said. We walk over to the truck to get the bikes ready and make sure we are all set.

Hey ladies, I went over everything and you are all set.

Thanks Jake we appreciate it.

Hi guys, I am holding thumbs for you I know you will do great today. Nessie said

Thanks Nessie we said and gave her a hug.

Alice started to gear up, while Rose and I went to check the schedule.

Ok Alice it is time we will be cheering you on all the way. We gave her a quick kiss on the cheek for good Luck.

The announcer welcomed everyone and started to read the contestance name out.

I turned to Rose, I told you I have a weird feeling about today, we are going to ride mix.

O crap Bella this is not good you know this is going to be a hard competition. We should tell Alice. And when we compete we should act like men.

I looked confused at her. She noticed and told me if the men knew we where girls they will be extra hard on us. We told Alice our idea and she agreed.

Alice was up on 4th place. Shit the guy before Alice was good, but I know Ali had it in her to win.

She did a rock solid and ended with a kiss of death.

That was amazing Alice! Me and Rose yeld picking her up.

Thanks ladies I told you that I am going to kick ass.

That's right honey and I am so going to fuck all the guys up in my race Rose told us.

**EPOV**

We got McDonalds on our way to the track. We are usually early at the tracks just to sit and prepare for our event.

Hey coach, how are things looking? I ask

Hey guys it looks great just one problem you will be competing mix, just like I suspected

Emmett started laughing and telling us how easy today is going to be. Jasper was not so sure. I just did not care.

Ok Jasper I think you should start getting ready and you guys go ahead and wait for him at the track. Coach said.

Jasper finished getting his gear on we were standing there and wishing him good luck. The announcer started naming the contestance. We only heard 1 girl's name the rest was guys.

Jasper was up 3rd. He started of with the Can Can, cliffhanger and went on, he finished with a superman. The crowd went wild. So far he was the best I have seen their was still 2 more contectance to go.

Next up was nr 8 I did not catch the name, but this guy was also really good. Jasper had some competition on his hand let me tell you that.

Jasper, you where great bro Emmett boomed. Yes Jaz you really were good,

Thanks guys I tried, did either of you get what number 8's name is?

No, but that dude is really small he looks like a 10 year old Emmett laughed. And he was right the guy was small. I wonder which one is the girl; it can't be nr 8 that guy is too good to be a girl. I told them

They both nodded, we went back to the trailer so Emmett could get dress for his race.

**EMPOV**

I was nerves I so don't want to loose, and especially to a girl. I wonder which one was the girl. I really hope number 69 was a girl. I could not keep my eyes off of the ass. Fuck! Please let it be a girl I don't want anyone to know if it was a dude that I checked their ass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Rose was up next we moved to the indoor track. Strange how the trails I do it outside and Super cross is inside.

Ok Rose, kill it we will be waiting for you at the finish line. I told her. We gave her a kiss for good luck on her cheek as well.

Alice you see number 89, she nodded. That guy is fucking huge. Rose should not ride next to him he will get her off the track in a few seconds.

Bella you worry to much Rose is a tuff girl.

After waiting 5 min the race started. They were of and so far so good. Rose was really moving fast. But the big guy nr 89 was on her.

Come on Rose you can do it I yelled. Then 89 went past her, but on the last lap she went right past him and beaded him with 2 seconds

We were screaming and jumping. Rose did it, she went past him, we will have to wait and see at the trophy event if she had the fastest time.

Mr. 89 is so pissed right know look at how he is throwing his bike. Rose said, I could see in her eyes that she loved the way he could pick up a bike. She properly has naughty thoughts about him, and has not even seen the guy's face. So typically Rose

**EPOV**

Emmett may have lost this one 69 was so fast. I yelled at him for throwing his bike, I know that we can always buy a new one but for Fuck sake people are watching.

Number 69 sure has a big fan club, there was this 2 beautiful girls standing and screaming for him. What a fucking lucky guy. I would like to do some dirty stuff to the girl with the long brown hair. Emmett bought me out of my daydreaming.

I am sorry guys I just got a bit carried away. Emmett said.

It's ok Em but don't worry you got a few great laps in. Jasper tried to assure him.

Ok guys I should get ready I am next. We went back to the trailer. I put on my gear and checked my bike once again. You can never be to sure.

And there she was in all of her glory the sun shining in her beautiful hair. I wish I could see her eyes but she was just too far away. Maybe after my race I can work my Edward magic on her. She would not refuse me. I hope.

**RPOV**

I think I am in love with the nameless and faceless guy. The way he picked up that bike was just amazing. Wonder what else he can pick up like that. Maybe me I smiled at myself just thinking about that.

O shit I think Bella saw me. I should act cool, she is up next.

**EMPOV**

Nr 69 is not a girl; this guy knew how to ride a bike. Shit and I checked his ass out like he was some sort of sexy girl. My eyes will never be the same.

At least nobody saw me checking him out, Thank goodness that will just be embarrassing. And he is no chick so I lost maybe to a guy. It made me feel a little better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I just finished getting geared up. It is now or never. On our way to the track I started to think about the race that I still had to do. It always gets scary for me before a race, and especially today. Riding mix was no joke. The guys did not care if you where a girl, and if you where the only girl in the race you know you have a big fat target sign on your back.

I am grateful that Alice did not put us in pink today or had our names on our backs just our numbers. My number has 22. It was always my lucky number. The day I was born on, the age that I am know.

Bella you can do this, be careful you are also the only girl in this race today. At least they don't know you are a girl yet. Rose assured me.

We will be standing at the finish line waiting for you, Alice said and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Thanks, I will do my best. I will see you later.

I was waiting for the announcer to finish his stuff, I did not care who the fuck who was I just want to start this race and win. As I looked to my left there was a guy staring at me he was number 13. Strange I thought nr 13 is suppose to be bad luck and not good, so maybe he dammed himself even before the race started.

What? I asked him in the manliest voice that I good.

Nothing, well good luck he said to me.

I just nodded my head and looked away. This guy's eyes are really green; he made me even more nerves. It felt like his eyes can see through me. Like he knew every little thing about me.

Focus Bella! I told myself, no time to be distracted.

**EPOV**

Number 13 was my lucky number some people would properly tell me it is bad luck. I don't believe in that shit. You make your own luck.

I was standing next to number 22. This guy is going to go down so fast he is too small to even stay on the bike. How does he even hold it up? As he looked my way I could not help but stare at him. He had intense dark brown eyes; they looked nerves but also calm and cool.

I got the strangest feeling looking at him, and when he asked me what, I snapped back to reality

Nothing, well good luck I told him

He just nodded what an ass this guy was I mean he could at least wished me luck as well. Fuck him, I don't need luck

In 3, 2, 1 Beep

Here we go; I went past a lot of guys. Shit this race is going to be easy. What the f...

I could not even finish my sentence in my head when nr 22 was hot on my heels. So this guy thinks he can take me. I will show him not to mess with Edward Cullen.

I must say this guy is rather good he went through the mud, and did not even slip once. Lets see how he does on the ramps they are up next.

Yes, I nailed it, agh fuck he and me is neck in neck. Little idiot is going to be flying off his bike on the next turn.

**BPOV**

Jeepers some of these guys really suck I mean I went flying past them in no time. So number 13 is a cocky bastard the way he made tricks when he went over the ramps. He should look out, stuff like that can make him go down. O well it will be really good for me. He is the only competition I have for know.

O carp I am not so good when it comes to the tyre hazards. Shit I just lost a few seconds getting over them. And no other then number 13 went right over them without a struggle. I could not take the 30 seconds extra penalty, so I had to go over the tyres. I just lost about 15 seconds so I will make it up. I have to.

**EPOV**

I knew it somewhere along the way there would have been an obstacle that he would struggled with. The tyre hazards are hard; I can't believe he did not take the 30seconds penalty. He really wants to win.

Hill climbs up a head. The little guy would be fast here; the smaller you are the faster you go up. And I was right, he is making up time. Come on Cullen stay focus, you are almost there.

**BPOV**

Yes Hills this is going to help me, make up some time. Watch out Cocky 13 I am on you.

A few branches/ trees and I will be racing for the finish line. Come on just a little faster, I am almost there. Me and 13 was so close to each other and not one of us are backing down.

Who the hell won me or him; I could not tell we were over the line which looks to be at the same time.

**EPOV**

This little idiot and I were over the line at the same time. I could smash him up against a tree right know.

I jumped off my bike and walk right up to him but before I could rip his helmet of my cousins where at my side before I could do anything.

Cool down Edward, you don't need to show him with your fists what you can do, Jasper tried to calm me down. Where Emmett was ready to help punch the guy, but as normally he was distracted by the leggy blond walking over to Mr. 22.

Look at me I am Mr. big shot with a hot girlfriend, Now I am sounding silly cause I was jealous not about the girl but the fact that we were maybe tied.

**BPOV**

Rose and Alice where instant at my side. Thank you I thought to the blond guy. If he did not stop the cocky bastard then maybe my head would not be on my body right now.

You did so good Bella, but keep on you helmet I don't think that guy is ready to know that he almost lost to you. Alice said with a big smile.

Come on lets get you some water, it was tough out there,

Thanks Rose, are you going to put you gear on again for the trophy event?

Hell yes, I want the guys to see that they lost to a girls, Right Alice

Yes I am so with you on that, lets hurry we only have like a few minutes to get ready.

And you Bella are going to take off the helmet when they announce that you win, Alice said

I want to see the look on his face when he sees you are the one who took 1st place with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**EPOV**

The trophy event is going to start in a few minutes, no time to change so I am just going to take my bike back to the trailer and head of to the event. I am not looking forward to it. Maybe I will be able to see the beautiful brunette; I just hope her stupid boyfriend is not near her. Cause I will be staring at her that's for sure

I start looking around but so far there is no sign of her yet. The announcer announces that it is time and all the riders should stand in the group that they competed in. I saw number 22 and went to stand as far away possible from him. He was still wearing his helmet that is just weird.

Freestyle was up first, Jasper had won. He beaded nr 8. I cheered him on when he went up to get his trophy. Number 8 also had a helmet on and when he went up to the stage to get the trophy for 2nd place, the helmet came off. We could not believe our eyes, it was a girl. One of the beautiful girls I saw earlier. I had to hand it to her, she was good.

Jasper came and stand next to me. Dude did you see her she is absolutely amazing, Japer went on about her.

Emmett had lost he got 2nd place. The winner was number 69 when I could finally see what the noise was about on the stage I also gasped in shock. It was the leggy blond. She beaded Em, and she had a pretty good time also. Emmett got the fastest lap but she took 1st place when she went past him

He was beaming at her like an idiot. He even gave her a hug. That was good sportsmanship. He never congratulates anyone if they beat him.

Next up was me.

**BPOV**

Alice got 2nd that's still good; if she keeps this up she will qualify. Rose beaded 89 ass I am so happy for her. He even gave her a hug, looks like he change his mind when he got a good look at her.

This is it.

The announcer started with in 3rd place it went to Mike Newton. Fuck knew who he was.

In 2nd Place Seth Clearwater, I can't remember him either I thought. And now in 1st place we have a tie. Can number 13 and 22 join me on stage please?

I went up and stood next to him and he was gorgeous, every inc of him was perfect his eyes face and body. I want to take a ride on his disco stick; I would lick every piece of him over and over again. I was blushing with all of my ideas I had; I still have my helmet on thank god.

Just before the trophy got to us sexy jackass told me to take my helmet off, so he can see my face. I just nodded my head no.

The announcer brought the trophy and number 13 took it quickly lifting it up in the air. The crowd loved him that's for sure. I took the time to take off my helmet and then it was silent. People's mouths were hanging open staring at me. Number 13 turned around and had the same expression they had. What the hell was there something on my face, I started to panic. I did not want him to see me with a piece of snot on my cheek or something.

I don't know if he saw the panic on face but he moved over to me. He gave me a beautiful crooked smile and extended his hand out to mine. I took his hand and shook it.

Hi I 'm Edward Cullen, and I am honored to share 1st place with you. You are one great rider

Hi I'm Bella Swan, and thanks, you are not to bad yourself you know that.

**EPOV**

Why the hell does this guy not take off his helmet? I told him he should but he nodded his head no. O well the guy properly has a penis struck on his face or something

The announcer bought the trophy and I grabbed it fast. The crowd loves me and then they went silence. What the fuck

I turn my head around to see why and there the beautiful girl was. She was number 22 she almost beaded my ass. She looked so hot in her gear. I decided to introduce myself to her. She took my hand and shook it.

Hi I 'm Edward Cullen, and I am honored to share 1st place with you. You are one great rider

Hi I'm Bella Swan, and thanks, you are not to bad yourself you know that.

Thanks, come on lets take a photo it will properly be on TMX Magazine. She smiled widened as my words let my mouth. I hope she is glad to take a photo with me or is it cause of the magazine.

I put my arm around her waist. She fitted perfectly. Maybe we could all go out tonight and celebrate.

So I was thinking that maybe you and your friends will like to join us tonight for a few drinks? You know to celebrate?

Yes, I mean sure why not? So where do you want to mead up later? Bella said

Well we usually just hang out at the Dolce Club; we will be there at 7.

She nodded her head; ok we will see you guys there. And then she took off with her 2 friends.

**BPOV**

After taking photos, I told the girls that we are going to mead Edward at the club. They were both so excited

So, Alice started you know the guy who won, well his name is Jasper Cullen and he is so hot

Emmett is also hot, did you guys see the way he hugged me, and I think I am in Love. Rose sighed.

Well Edward is perfect; we have to look good tonight. They both nodded their head.

Congrats ladies you did so well,

Thanks Jake, we are going to the club you and Nessie should join us?

Thanks but I and my lovely wife are going to spend so TLC time together.

We quickly showered and got ready. That what I love most about the truck everything you can think about is in it.

Alice was a life saver; she always takes extra close with her for any occasion.

We got dressed and went of to the club. We just parked when a Jeep stopped next to us.

Hi Ladies, the huge said not taking his eyes off of Rose. So I guess he must be Emmett.

Hi Emmett, Rose went around the car to hug him. This is Alice and Bella, We all did our introductions and said hi.


End file.
